thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Barton
Daniel Hugo Barton is a tribute belonging to Thalia and is part of the Barton Family, made by her. Do not use, edit or take any info without permission. In Games involving the two, his district partner is Erin Christina Beaumont. The two have no relation to each other, meaning they don't need to be entered in Games together. Daniel is complete. Information Name: Daniel Barton Age: Daniel's eighteen years old and was born November sixteenth. District: Any Outlying District, but his standard district is District Nine. If Daniel had to be put into a non-Outlying District it would be Seven. However, he can't be entered into any Non-Outlying Districts other than Seven. Gender: Male Games Info Weapon: Due to living in District Nine, Daniel's main weapon is an sickle. However, his knowledge is limited due to being born in the Capitol. As secondary weapons Daniel would use a scythe or a throwing ax. However, he has absolutely no knowledge about a throwing ax. Average Training Score: N/A Alliance: Usually, Daniel will ally with other Barton's. If there's none in the same Game then he'd like to ally with tributes from Outlying Districts or the Anti-Careers. If the Antis have someone from either the Capitol or the Career Districts Daniel would be alone. Token: A dulled piece of glass on a chain. It's the only thing Daniel has left of his old house in the Capitol. Appearance Hair Color: Ginger Eye Color: Green Height: 6'0" Daniel Barton.png.png Daniel RL.jpg Appearance: Daniel's looks are no different than any other Barton. His ginger hair is always combed neatly, even though he lives in an Outlying District. This is just so Daniel doesn't forget about his life in the Capitol. At least that's what he tells people. Daniel actually can't stand having even one little hair out of place. He appears to be a little scrawny. But Daniel actually has a lot of muscle. It's often not noticed, as he tries to hide it. No one really knows why he does this. Though Daniel probably hides his muscles in order to get into people's heads. Daniel's eyes are green. They're slightly dark and just by looking at them you'll know you shouldn't trust him. Personal Traits Strengths: The most dangerous thing about Daniel is that he's both smart and strong. That means he's a very dangerous foe in the arena. He's also a very strong swimmer, even though he's from Nine and Weaknesses: Daniel's biggest weakness is his hair. This may seem like it's not a weakness but if it's out of place for more than a few hours he'll flip out. Also, Daniel isn't very fast and is often considered weak. Fears: Daniel's biggest fear is losing those who are close to him. For some strange reason, he's also scared that at his funeral no one would have anything good to say about him or have no good stories for people to tell about him. That's Daniel's motivation for the Games. If he wins it'll be a great story for people at his funeral. Personality: Just like how Daniel shares his looks with practically everyone in his family, he also shares the same trait: a very dangerous enemy. He's very manipulative, showing that he's smart, and is also very strong. Even though he doesn't look it. Another thing to look at is Daniel's arrogance. You can't expect a boy who lived in the Capitol for half of his life just to change this. Especially if his father was the head Gamemaker for almost all of that time. Due to being very arrogant, Daniel can also be very rude. Backstory I, Daniel Barton, was born shortly after Ryan and a bit before Calvin, whom was born a year before Annabelle. Those are just a few of us. Everyone else is scattered around the Districts, mainly the rich ones. However, I couldn't go to a rich District since my father was the cause of this mess. And we needed to go to the least expected place. I guess I'll have to tell you the story from the beginning. It was a beautiful day in the Capitol. Just like nearly every story says, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping and the flowers were blooming. Well, it wasn't exactly like that but it was a nice day, okay? For some reason it's like that every time something related to Hunger Games begins. It was my father, Hephaestus Barton's, eighth year being the Head Gamemaker. He got the job a year after my birth, so I was nine when this started. As you might have guessed, it was the day of the reaping. Of course, I was too young to be reaped. But my other brother, Alex had his name in there. It was only one out of the thousands of other pieces of paper. "Alexander Barton!" The escort called. Yeah, you expected it. Good on ya (please note my sarcasm). Alex did the best out of all the tributes despite being only twelve years old. He got an eleven, was the leader of the Careers (one of the first twelve year olds to become the leader) and had the most bets for winning. The only thing that wasn't going well for Alex was that he was at the top of most tributes kill-list. Especially the girl from Five, Carmen DuBois. She was just like Alex. Same age, high training scores (Carmen got a nine) and both wanted to get back to a younger sibling. Carmen said in her interview that she wanted to get back to her younger sister Heather, who was five at the time. But anyways, back to Alex being on the top of nearly everyone's kill-list. They thought that he was getting special privileges due to being the Head Gamemaker's son. I don't know if that was true or if Alex was just doing really good and I probably won't ever know. Then in the Games Alex made it to the final five. There was just him, Carmen, the Seven pair (Marty and Victoria) and the boy from Two (Maxwell). They'd all been drawn to the golden Cornucopia by crocodile mutts. The largest one had took out Victoria, after Maxwell pushed her into it's giant mouth. Furious with Maxwell (despite being in the final five, Marty and Victoria were still allies), Marty took off his head with a copper-colored ax. After a few minutes of battling, there was a giant explosion - it was the force field. Alex, Carmen and Marty all escaped. The Peacekeepers tried hunting them down for a week, but after that week was over they lost connection with the trackers. No one knew what happened to the three or what happened to the trackers. Maybe they'd escaped Panem, maybe the trackers broke down. It's been nine years since that happened and still no one knows. But there was trouble at the Gamemaker's headquarters. "YOU LET THEM ESCAPE!?" President ___ screamed at my father. "It-it was an accident," Dad told him. "I-I didn't mean t-to." "ENOUGH! You blew up the force field so your son could get out alive!" "I didn't! It was an accident!" "SILENCE! You're execution will take place tomorrow. And you better be there!" ---- Dad came home that day with the bad news. "I blew the force field. My execution's tomorrow," But as always, he had a plan. "but I have a plan." "What is it?" Mom asked, wiping away her clear tears. "We'll leave the Capitol. Go to an Outlying District. President ___ will never expect us to be there." We got to District Nine in a couple of weeks. But when Dad didn't show up for his execution the president vowed on live TV that one day he'd kill every Barton. Terrified, everyone fled to one of the districts, mainly the rich ones. I never seen any of my cousins, aunts, uncles and grandparents ever again. ---- Word Count: 713 - my average length is 1000. >.< Notable Games None so far. Stats Best Training Score: N/A Worst Training Score: N/A Best Placing: N/A Worst Placing: N/A Trivia *Daniel's likely the last tribute to be a Barton (unless someone wanted to make one). *He's the fourth tribute to be a Barton but is probably the most important. *Daniel was originally going to be female due to Annabelle Barton being the only female Barton. *Barton means "from the barley farm", which is why I chose Daniel to be in Nine. **Daniel also means "escape", relating how he escaped from the Capitol. (At least I think it means escape) ** Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:District 9 Category:Athalia from District 2's Tributes Category:18 year olds Category:Reaped